


Nontiscordardime

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: With all my heart [3]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Introspection, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 02, Romance, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Il secondo anno di Gilbert e Anna al college è cominciato e ora il Natale è ormai alle porte, Anna si sta preparando a tornare a Green Gables per le vacanze quando riceve una visita inaspettata.Dal testo: Dirsi addio, quell’anno fu incredibilmente complicato e molto più di quanto non lo fosse stato mai. Probabilmente perché avevamo vissuto i due mesi più intensi delle nostre vite e non sembravamo essere disposti a lasciarci. Solamente la promessa di una corrispondenza aveva lenito il mio dolore, un male che era fatto di quello stesso imperturito amore che riversavo come la piena di un fiume sull’elegante carta da lettera, regalata da Marilla ormai anni prima. Non che scambiarsi della corrispondenza servisse poi a una qualche cosa, la sua assenza era sempre soffocante.





	Nontiscordardime

 

  

   
   
   
 

  
 

Il tempo trascorso dall’ultima volta che io e Gilbert c’eravamo visti non era stato poi molto, qualche mese durante il quale avevamo seguitato a spedirci lettere così come facevamo sempre da che eravamo costretti a stare lontani. Per quel che mi riguarda, io, Anna Shirley mi ero imposta di scrivergli una volta al giorno. Nonostante fosse un impegno gravoso da mantenere, stavo comunque attenta a redigere un resoconto accurato delle mie giornate, tanto che alla fine della settimana rilegavo con uno spago ogni foglio e mandavo il tutto in un unico plico. Certo, il pacchetto col quale mi presentavo all’ufficio postale aveva una grandezza degna di un libro di testo, ma Gilbert ne sembrava comunque felice. Da quando lo conoscevo non una volta si era lamentato del mio parlar troppo, al contrario di tanto in tanto avevo la sensazione che le mie chiacchiere lo incantassero, come in una sorta di pozione magica che gli stregava i sensi. Se fossi stata in grado di ragionare coscientemente avrei senz’altro dato il merito di tanta pazienza alla sua indole o ancora al fatto che gli piacesse ciò che avevo da dire, ma nel mio perenne divagare con l’immaginazione mi vedevo come una fata dagli immensi poteri che era in grado di stregare colui che amava. Ogni volta che cadevo nell’errore di pensare una cosa simile, subito mi davo della sciocca. Se fossi stata una strega Gilbert mi avrebbe amato per via della pozione magica e non perché seriamente innamorato di me; ero forse disposta ad accettare un simile affetto da parte sua? Mai e per la benché minima ragione, ripetevo a me stessa. Il ragionamento immediatamente successivo che in simili occasioni mi ritrovavo a formulare, era che semplicemente a Gilbert piaceva starmi a sentire e il mio fare altrettanto nella corrispondenza non sembrava infastidirlo. Al contrario di quanto avevo più volte temuto, inoltre, rispondeva sempre con precisione. Lo faceva in scritti ben più brevi dei miei e segnati dalla fatica che gli studi di medicina comportavano, ma mai aveva mancato al proprio giuramento: mi aveva promesso che si sarebbe tenuto in contatto e così aveva fatto. Evitava di prodigarsi nell’accurata descrizione di ogni singolo attimo della giornata, come facevo invece io e si limitava a riassumere l’intera settimana per sommi capi, ma non ne ero dispiaciuta. Nonostante il poco tempo che aveva non dimenticava di farmi sapere come procedevano le lezioni, quali riteneva più interessanti e quali noiose o poco appassionanti. Più di rado si divertiva a raccontarmi delle avventure di Bash e Mary alle prese con i bambini ed era in quelle occasioni che la sua scrittura mi dava maggiormente da pensare, ogni sua frase era permeata di una nostalgia palpabile, una malinconia che faticava a non riversare tra le parole. Gilbert era chiaramente provato dalla situazione nella quale era obbligato a vivere, sebbene non lo avesse mai detto in modo chiaro avevo il sentore che provasse una tristezza ben più grave della mia. Tuttavia non avevo mai osato chiedergli apertamente di parlarmene, di certo non reclamava mai. Ma in effetti, Gilbert Blythe non era solito lamentarsi di nulla dato che era un lavoratore serio, infaticabile e che procedeva dritto per la propria strada a testa bassa. Non ero davvero preoccupata per la sua salute, anche se non studiavo per diventare medico ero più che sicura che una vita sedentaria fosse deleteria per il fisico, però lo ritenevo sufficientemente capace di pensare a se stesso. Ciò che più di tutto mi premeva sul cuore era invece la lontananza, oh, era quella a logorarmi. Certamente trovavo conforto nello studio e nell’amicizia con le mie compagne, ma l’assenza di Gilbert era quel che mi gravava di più sull’animo. Come potevo io, Anna Shirley Cuthbert vivere serenamente e adempiere alle mie quotidiane faccende quando ero così tanto tormentata riguardo al mio amore vissuto a distanza? Certi giorni ritenevo che fosse impossibile per me anche il semplice respirare, altri invece vivevo con una pacata rassegnazione arrampicata addosso. Da quando mi aveva baciata per la prima volta sentivo la mancanza del suo tocco in ogni momento. Un sentimento un po’ sciocco se si pensa che ciò mi succedeva persino quando stavamo entrambi ad Avonlea, ma che non ho mai cercato di soffocare. Al contrario, mi sentivo come un’eroina di un romanzo cavalleresco, costretta a separarsi dal suo futuro sposo per colpa di un destino ingiusto e crudele. Come ho già avuto modo di scrivere tra le pagine dei miei diari, soltanto nello studio aveva trovato il conforto necessario per andare avanti. Il mio impegno non era diminuito con il passare dei mesi, al contrario il rendimento era aumentato. Eppure, Gilbert mi mancava ugualmente. Quattro mesi erano passati dall’ultima volta che c’eravamo salutati, alla fine di un’estate volata via troppo presto. L’inizio del nostro secondo anno al college era arrivato con il terminare del mese di agosto, quando eravamo stati costretti a prendere nuovamente il treno alla volta di Charlottetown. [1] Dirsi addio, quell’anno fu incredibilmente complicato e molto più di quanto non lo fosse stato mai. Probabilmente perché avevamo vissuto i due mesi più intensi delle nostre vite e non sembravamo essere disposti a lasciarci. Solamente la promessa di una corrispondenza aveva lenito il mio dolore, un male che era fatto di quello stesso imperturito amore che riversavo come la piena di un fiume sull’elegante carta da lettera, regalata da Marilla ormai anni prima. Non che scambiarsi della corrispondenza servisse poi a una qualche cosa, la sua assenza era sempre soffocante.  
 

 

 

*

   
 

 

Si dice che le cose migliori accadano quando meno te le aspetti, per quella che è la mia esperienza, si tratta della verità. Ed è sciocco, perché non avevo mai creduto alla convinzione che smettere di pensare intensamente a una persona la facesse venire da te. Ero sicura che fosse un’illusione, quel genere di frasi che la cara Marilla mi ripeteva unicamente per invitarmi a rimettermi al lavoro, invece che sospirare e far nulla. Lei non aveva fatto altro che dirmi cose simili fin da quando ero bambina: «La pazienza è una virtù, Anna e sarà bene che ti ci applichi.» Usava queste esatte parole e non si stancava mai di ribadire il concetto, io però non le avevo mai creduto. Oggi che posso considerarmi già donna, miseramente mi trovo costretta a confessare che non avevo mai neanche tentato di smorzare l’intensità dei miei pensieri. Al contrario alimentavo fin troppo la mia immaginazione, al punto d’essere costretta a riversarla su carta con un impeto tale da diventare addirittura frenetico. Pur sapendo di essere in errore, anche in quel freddo ma soleggiato mattino d’inverno, mi ritrovai a non riuscire a fare a meno di sognare su quanto sarebbe accaduto di lì a un paio di giorni. Era ormai il venti di dicembre, le lezioni al college femminile erano terminate e il mattino successivo io e le mie compagne avremmo fatto ritorno a casa per le vacanze natalizie. Sebbene all’inizio dell’estate precedente mi ero detta recalcitrante nel voler abbandonare la scuola, anche se soltanto per un paio di mesi, in quei momenti non vivevo d’altro che dell’attesa del mio ritorno ad Avonlea.  
 

Quel sabato mi ero svegliata di buon’ora e, finite le faccende mattutine, avevo deciso per una passeggiata lungo le vie della città in compagnia di un libro. Ero carica della speranza che una lettura appassionante sarebbe servita a mettere in ordine quel turbinio di pensieri che mi agitava da più di una settimana, ma invero mi tocca ammettere che non ero del tutto convinta che potesse riuscire a distrarmi. E che io sia maledetta se dico una bugia, a uccidermi era l’attesa. Il pensiero che avrei incontrato nuovamente Gilbert, Marilla e Matthew di lì a poco mi esaltava. Sicuramente il motivo principale riguardava il metterli al corrente dei miei successi nello studio, ma la ragione principale e che amavo il Natale e non vedevo l’ora di festeggiarlo. Aggirandomi per le vie della città gioivo nel vedere le vetrine dei negozi decorate a festa e, di tanto in tanto, quando non avevo troppa fretta, mi fermavo anche ad ascoltare i cantori che intonavano carole festive. Avevo riempito pagine del mio diario sul modo in cui avrei addobbato l’abete o aiutato Marilla con la cena della vigilia. Avevo anche comprato loro dei regali e scritto una o due poesie per l’occasione e fremevo dal desiderio di recitarle dopo cena, ma dato che per il momento non c’era nulla che potessi fare se non attendere il giorno convenuto per la partenza, avevo considerato che era meglio incamminarsi per una passeggiata. E fu proprio allora che successe, nell’attimo stesso in cui smisi di pensarci, la più straordinaria delle sorprese mi si palesò davanti. Quello, fu il miglior regalo di Natale che avessi mai ricevuto.  
 

Procedevo a passo spedito così come una signorina per bene non avrebbe dovuto fare. Non ero mai stata amante delle regole sociali e sebbene fossi costretta ad adeguarmi a quello che era il comportamento più consono a una donna, vivere in una città grande come quella mi concedeva anche il lusso di potermi prendere talune libertà. Di nulla me ne facevo degli sguardi scandalizzati di coloro che vedevano correre una giovane ragazza, incurante dei calessi e delle carrozze alle quali tagliava la strada. Semplicemente non me ne importava e, anzi, facevo del mio infischiarmene un vero e proprio vanto. Mi divertiva il loro guardarmi con disapprovazione, ne andavo quasi orgogliosa perché avevo avuto il merito di scatenare in quelle fredde e superficiali persone almeno un’emozione. Col senno di poi e proprio ora che mi ritrovo a scrivere queste parole, mi rendo conto di quanto io sia stata infantile e sciocca. In quel momento ero convinta che comportandomi in una tale maniera avrei dimostrato che potevo essere indipendente, che sarei stata capace di distinguermi. In realtà fui soltanto avventata, al punto che rischiai seriamente di farmi del male. Come dicevo, quel mattino ero intenzionata a svagarmi. Tenevo con me una copia consunta di Romeo e Giulietta e mi stavo affrettando tanto, solo per poterla divorare come già tante volte avevo fatto. Mi stavo dirigendo in un piccolo parco che si trovava non lontano dal college che, sebbene diverso dalla mia adorata Avonlea, era uno svago dalla noia cittadina. Stupidamente mi decisi ad attraversare in corrispondenza di una curva molto stretta, sapevo che quella era una delle vie maggiormente trafficate della città, ma non m’importava. Ero scioccamente sicura che me la sarei cavata come facevo sempre, quando una carrozza trainata da due cavalli spuntò all’improvviso da dietro la curva. Distintamente vidi il conducente tirare le redini con forza, ma invece che fermarsi i cavalli s’impennarono e io mi ritrovai a rischiare d’essere schiacciata da uno di quegli immensi animali. Già mi davo per spacciata quando mi sentii afferrare e trascinare all’indietro da due forti braccia. Non avevo idea di chi fosse stato, ma indubbiamente gli dovevo la vita.

 

«Anna Shirley Cuthbert, sei davvero un’incosciente.»  
 

Quella voce, unita alla maniera di pronunciare il mio nome… No, non poteva essere che una persona soltanto. Nessuno mi chiamava così: per i professori ero la signorina Shirley, mentre per le compagne ero semplicemente Anna. Soltanto Gilbert Blythe mi chiamava in quel modo. Era lui, pensai voltandomi con uno scatto rapido e incrociando in quel modo il suo bellissimo viso. Neppure tentai di rimettere in ordine gli abiti sgualciti né di cogliere da terra il libro ormai caduto, non m’importava di null’altro se non di lui. Aveva il fiato corto e un’espressione di rimprovero dipinta in viso con la quale tentava malamente di nascondere il suo essere decisamente sconvolto. Aveva avuto paura? Per me? Ma certo, poiché ero stata tanto sciocca da attraversare una strada trafficata senza badare a dove andavo, troppo immersa nei miei pensieri per preoccuparmi delle carrozze. Non posso negare che fui profondamente turbata da quel che gli leggevo nello sguardo, dato che poche volte avevo visto Gilbert in un simile stato. Sembra diviso tra il desiderio di sgridarmi e quello d’abbracciarmi; decisamente quella doveva essere una delle occasioni in cui il suo buon carattere veniva messo da parte, perché ciò che vedevo somigliava in maniera straordinaria alla rabbia. Azzardo a dire che mi avrebbe fatto paura se non fosse stato per quei suoi occhi carichi del sincero terrore di chi ama profondamente, e teme di perdere la persona amata.  
«Mai sei impazzita?» urlò, attirando fin troppo l’attenzione su di noi. I pochi passanti che camminavano dall’altro lato della strada non si erano fermati a guardarci, alcuni avevano scrollato la testa e poi avevano ripreso le proprie faccende. Anche il conducente della carrozza se n’era ormai andato e, quando me ne resi conto, già questa aveva voltato l’angolo sparendo dalla mia vista. Quanto tempo fosse trascorso e per quanto io e Gilbert eravamo rimasti a fissarci in quella maniera, davvero non lo so dire. Era stata forse un’eternità o più probabilmente una manciata di minuti, non lo sapevo perché Gilbert non mi rendeva sicura più di niente. Quando ero in sua compagnia lo scorrere delle ore diventava incredibilmente difficile da tenere in considerazione.  
«Hai rischiato di morire» disse, agitandosi nuovamente. «Non te l’hanno mai detto che si deve guardare prima di attraversare la strada?» Certamente sapevo che aveva ragione e sapevo anche che il buon costume mi avrebbe obbligata a scusarmi anche con lui, oltre che col conducente della carrozza, ma ero da sempre troppo orgogliosa per ammettere d’aver commesso un errore. E Gilbert Blythe più di chiunque altro conosceva i miei difetti. Doveva essere per questo che non aveva insistito nel farmi domandare perdono, sebbene in cuor mio sperassi che fosse invece per l’evidente stato confusionale nel quale versavo. Il mio starmene immobile senza dar segno di voler pronunciare neppure una singola parola doveva essere, per lui, piuttosto preoccupante. Avrei voluto sorridergli e rassicurarlo dicendogli che andava tutto bene, ma invece rimasi ferma, completamente muta a fissare il punto in cui il cavallo si era impennato, rischiando di franarmi addosso. Potevo morire ma non era accaduto, per merito di un miracolo io ero ancora viva e Gilbert era al mio fianco.

 

«Quando non parli mi preoccupi, Anna.» Era stato con queste esatte parole che aveva spezzato gli indugi. Nonostante il mio desiderio di parlare con lui fosse piuttosto vivo dentro di me, non avevo dato risposta. Ancor oggi che scrivo queste parole tra le pagine dei miei diari, mi rendo conto che non ho troppi ricordi di quei momenti. So soltanto che iniziammo a camminare lungo il bordo della strada e che fu proprio lui a suggerirci d’andare a sederci in un posto caldo. Doveva avermi stretta per un braccio, accompagnandomi sino a una piccola Chocolate House [2] che stava a pochi metri da dove il fatto era avvenuto, e altrettanto sicuramente mi aveva parlato. Oh, di certo Gilbert mi aveva raccontato tante cose, ma ciò che rammento con forza è la sua presenza rassicurante accanto e la calda stretta delle dita sul mio polso. E ricordo anche il suo passo sicuro e deciso, la voce delicata che giungeva alle mie orecchie, deliziandomi. Ero proprio una stupida, avevo passato mesi e mesi a desiderare d’averlo al mio fianco e ora che un tale miracolo finalmente accadeva, io tacevo e anzi continuavo a guardare il vuoto come se non avessi neppure più l’anima.  
   
   
   
 

*

 

   
   
Fu l’aroma invitante della cioccolata a corroborare il mio spirito e a ridarmi la facoltà di parola. Ero molto più sconvolta di quanto non ero disposta ad ammettere, ma fu sufficiente quel po’ di zucchero a riportarmi coi piedi per terra. E proprio in quel momento realizzai che Gilbert sedeva proprio di fronte a me e ora mi sorrideva. Non era un sogno né uno dei miei racconti fantasiosi, ma la viva realtà. Cosa ci faceva lì? Per quale motivo aveva fatto tutta quella strada? Doveva esserci una ragione ben precisa, ma proprio non la comprendevo. Oltre a questo ero anche tanto sciocca da indugiare e seguitare a non domandargli nulla. Secondo i nostri accordi avremmo dovuto incontrarci la vigilia di Natale a Green Gables dove Marilla lo aveva invitato, oltre a Bash, Mary e i bambini, naturalmente. Non mi aveva minimamente accennato a volermi raggiungere, se l’avessi saputo non mi sarei tormentata tanto per la sua mancanza.  
«Cosa fai qui, Gilbert?» gli chiesi, prendendo un’altra sorsata di cioccolata di modo d’aiutare i pensieri a incanalarsi a dovere.  
«Ho scritto al signor Cuthbert, chiedendogli se era d’accordo che ti raggiungessi qui e t’accompagnassi io ad Avonlea. Mi ha risposto che ne era felice e che lui e la signora Cuthbert sarebbero stati più tranquilli se ti avessero saputa con me e non in giro da sola. Sono stato io a dir loro di non fartelo sapere, volevo che fosse una sorpresa.» Anche allora, con tutta la confusione che provavo, sapevo che quella detta a Matthew non era altro che una scusa. Non avevo certo bisogno di un accompagnatore, ero una donna adulta e sapevo badare a me stessa. E Gilbert era sempre stato molto rispettoso della mia indipendenza, pertanto doveva esser venuto per un’altra ragione.  
«Ma così facendo hai allungato la strada, perdendo addirittura un giorno di vacanza. Bash e Mary non hanno bisogno di te alla fattoria? E poi ai bambini mancherai, scommetto che si sono dimenticati la forma del tuo viso.»  
«Oh, se la cavano benissimo da soli e per quel che riguarda i bambini… che mi vedano oggi o domani poco cambia, ad ogni modo sono piuttosto certo che siano loro i primi a volermi qui in questo momento. Dicevano che stavo diventando malinconico e che le mie lettere erano troppo tristi.»  
«Sei triste, Gilbert?» gli chiesi, fingendo di non capire. Oh, mi sentii come la peggiore delle donne a mentirgli in quella maniera e sebbene fossi certa che le mie compagne l’avrebbero ritenuta una mossa saggia, o della normalissima tattica femminile, io non amavo tenere simili comportamenti. Eppure in quei frangenti sentivo di doverlo fare per il bene dell’uomo che tanto amavo. Già avevo capito che Gilbert non si sentiva bene, i suoi scritti da mesi erano carichi di nostalgia ed ero stata più volte sul punto di chiedergli quale aspetto della sua vita non lo soddisfacesse. Tuttavia avevo l’orribile sensazione che avrei invaso il suo intimo se gli avessi fatto intuire che già ne ero a conoscenza, perché tra noi la situazione non era ufficiale e io non potevo dire d’avere un qualche diritto su di lui. Ancora mi stava corteggiando, il nostro non era un fidanzamento serio e io neppure avevo accennato a Matthew e Marilla circa il mio sentimento per Gilbert. Tra i miei cari amici, poi, soltanto Cole ne era a conoscenza e per il semplice fatto che era stato lui per primo, ormai molti anni prima, a dirmi che Gilbert nutriva dei sentimenti per me. Quindi no, non volevo raccontargli una bugia ma feci finta di non aver capito, limitandomi ad apparire il più tranquilla possibile. Indubbiamente ero interessata a quell’argomento, perché non sapevo ancora che cosa lo facesse sentire male ma sì, tutta la verità non la stavo dicendo. E mi tormentavo perché mi sentivo una donna orribile.  
«Oh, non fare quella faccia, Anna» ribatté lui, sorridendomi in quella sua maniera che era in grado di farmi tacere come nient’altro al mondo. «Lo so che l’hai capito, d’altronde le mie lettere ultimamente sono state tutte piuttosto monotone.»  
«Ecco, io» balbettai, inceppandomi. Ero terribilmente imbarazzata e non avevo idea di come fare per giustificarmi. Per mia fortuna fu lui a venirmi in soccorso.  
«Non temere, è tutto a posto. Quando ho deciso di corteggiarti sapevo perfettamente chi tu fossi e so quanto sei intuitiva, è impossibile nasconderti qualcosa e poi è anche per questo che sono innamorato di te.»  
«Avrei voluto scrivertelo» ribattei, prontamente. Mi aveva stanata, sapeva perfettamente che cosa avevo capito e che cosa invece ancora ignoravo, e non aveva indugiato nel farmelo sapere. Come già ritengo d’aver detto, Gilbert Blythe mi conosceva come neppure io riuscivo a conoscere me stessa. Arrivava a punti del mio essere che non credevo esistessero e faceva uscire lati del mio carattere che credevo sopiti o svaniti per sempre.  
«Temevo che ti fosse accaduto qualcosa di spiacevole» ripresi, poco dopo. «Però non volevo pensassi che stavo cercando d’invadere i tuoi pensieri più intimi. Ad ogni modo sì, era piuttosto ovvio. Non ho però idea della ragione ed è stato questo a tormentarmi. Che cosa c’è che ti fa sentire in questo modo, Gilbert? E sei venuto qui per parlarmene? Perché speri che ti possa aiutare? Oh, io mi auguro di poterlo fare, ma nutro poche speranze d’esserti utile in qualcosa. È forse la scuola? Le lezioni sono troppo difficili o gli insegnati severi?»  
«No, no» s’affrettò a rispondere, stirando un sorrisino «la scuola va benissimo e le lezioni mi piacciono, certo è molto dura e non lo nego, ma sono determinato. E poi non potrei mai abbandonare i miei studi quando tu mostri d’essere così brava nei tuoi. Siamo ancora in competizione, Anna Shirley, non dimenticarlo mai.»  
«Oh, non lo dimentico affatto.» Risi di cuore nel sentirlo parlare in quel modo perché m’aveva ricordato un periodo splendido della nostra infanzia, non che quel che stavo vivendo fosse per me meno felice. Soltanto che delle volte sentivo anch’io un po’ di nostalgia per quel passato fatto dei giochi miei e di Diana o di pomeriggi trascorsi con Cole nel nostro rifugio. Ancora oggi mi manca la spensieratezza di quel periodo oltre che la maniera in cui vivevo ogni esperienza fino in fondo, senza lasciar indietro nulla se non pezzi di me stessa che ancora oggi mi permettono di rivivere tutto quello con così tanta intensità. Quel passato meraviglioso, oh, in meno di un battito di ciglia mi ritrovai davanti lo stesso ragazzino di molti anni prima. Il medesimo odioso Gilbert Blythe con cui facevo gare di compitazione e che era sempre un passo avanti a me nel diventare primo della classe. Lo stesso Gilbert che ero sempre stata decisa nel voler superare, e soltanto per dimostragli che il mio essere donna non mi avrebbe resa uno studente da meno. Un periodo ormai lontano, ma che in ogni respiro mi portavo nel cuore e che anche nel più piccolo palpito rivivevo con intensità. Ed era per questo che ridevo, perché se riteneva se stesso ancora in competizione con me, significava che non ero la sola a pensare a quell’epoca con affetto.  
«Io…» Fu la sua voce rotta e adesso più tesa a riportarmi alla realtà. Soltanto in quel momento realizzai che se non era lo studio il suo problema, allora doveva esserci dell'altro. Un qualcosa che preoccupava persino Mary e Bash, ma cosa questo fosse mai me lo sarei potuto immaginare.

 

«Io ti avevo portato dei fiori» mi disse poco più tardi, rompendo il silenzio che tra noi era sceso pesante. Era ingombrante e carico di non detto, oltre che di un leggero imbarazzo. Lui, che sino a quel momento aveva faticato a guardarmi negli occhi, adesso aveva posato tutte le sue attenzioni a quel mazzettino di fiori azzurrini, che aveva posato da un lato. Voleva sfuggirmi, ma in quei frangenti neppure ci badai troppo.  
«Si chiamano:  _Non ti scordar di me_ » mi disse e sì, pareva sinceramente dispiaciuto perché i fiori si erano rovinati. Alcuni avevano perduto i petali, mentre altri si erano recisi a metà dello stelo. Non mi preoccupai di chiedergli dove li avesse trovati in pieno dicembre, semplicemente ne presi uno portandomelo alle labbra e annusandone il delicato profumo. A quel mio gesto, lui sorrise dolcemente.  
«L’uomo da cui li ho presi mi ha detto di portarli alla mia innamorata perché sono il fiore dell’amore vero, però nell’incidente di prima si sono rovinati. Mi dispiace, Anna.»  
«Non fa nulla» gli risposi, prendendo tra le mani l’intero mazzetto. In effetti notai che soltanto un paio erano integri mentre gli altri erano irrimediabilmente rotti. «Guarda questo, pensi si possa aggiustare?»  
«I fiori non si aggiustano, Anna» rimbrottò con quell’aria di rimprovero che aveva spesso quando era convinto che stessi fantasticando troppo.  
«Si aggiustano i cuori spezzati, con i fiori dovrebbe essere più facile e poi guarda» aggiunsi, infine, prendendone alcuni tra le dita per poi infilargli tra i capelli. «Così non sembrano rotti, anzi sono perfetti per la mia acconciatura. Allora? Tutta qua la tua tristezza? Non ci credo! Quindi parlami, Gilbert Blythe o sarò costretta a capirlo da sola che cosa ti sta succedendo.»  
«In effetti no, non è ovviamente tutto qua. È che volevo fare le cose bene e si usano portare fiori a una ragazza quando…»  
«Quando?» ripetei e no, non fingevo di non capire. Questa volta non era mera tattica femminile, ma pura e sciocca ingenuità. Perché neanche nei miei sogni più sfrenati o nei pensieri più appassionati avevo immaginato dove quel discorso sarebbe potuto arrivare. Ancora oggi, se ci ripenso, la mano mi trema appena e la scrittura traballa. L’emozione e l’eccitazione per quanto stava per succedere mi sconvolgono ancora mente e cuore. Il tempo, d’altra parte, non fa che accentuare simili sentimenti.  
«Quando si vuole chiedere a una ragazza di, ecco di…»  
«Di? Per l’amor del cielo, Gilbert, parla chiaro perché non ci capisco nulla!»  
«Di norma dovrei chiederlo prima a Matthew, ma presumo che tu voglia avere diritto di parola in proposito. Sappi che mi tormento da anni su questo, ma mi decido soltanto adesso perché questi ultimi mesi lontano da te sono stati orribili. Mi sei mancata così tanto, Anna, che le mie giornate sembravano non finire mai. Se non fosse stato per lo studio e perché desidero davvero diventare un medico avrei lasciato quel posto seduta stante per correre da te. Lo so che è sciocco, ma non credo che resisterò per molto tempo in queste condizioni e quindi ho pensato di farci un giuramento a vicenda. Perché ho creduto che se ci facciamo una certa promessa allora io potrò studiare meglio e impegnarmi per poterla mantenere.»  
«Ma c’eravamo già detti di scriverci sempre, non ti basta forse più?» gli domandi, preoccupata che le mie lettere fin troppo dettagliate potessero annoiarlo o dargli fastidio. Non aveva mai detto nulla in proposito quindi non sapevo se quello era un mio sciocco timore o se corrispondeva alla realtà, e la sua espressione dubbiosa non mi aiutava neppure a capire. Gilbert aveva il volto rosso, la bocca spalancata e lo sguardo colmo di terrore. Non sapevo che cosa volesse chiedermi e pensandoci devo esser stata davvero una stupida per non averlo capito.  
«Sto parlando di una promessa di matrimonio, Anna. Voglio sposarti, quando finiremo gli studi ovviamente e non ora. Un giorno insomma. Ma io voglio chiedertelo qui e adesso, perché se alla fine di tutto quel che stiamo facendo, con noi così lontani uno dall’altro e vicini soltanto nello spirito, so che ci sarai tu, allora sento che sarà tutto più semplice. Lo so, avrei dovuto chiedere a Matthew il permesso dato che è lui il tuo tutore, ma sei uno spirito libero, Anna Shirley e non potrei pensare di fare una cosa simile senza prima parlarne con te. Desidero che tu sappia che aspetterò una tua risposta per tutto il tempo che vorrai e che capirò se mi dirai di no. Qualunque essa sarà, sappi che il mio amore per te non muterà mai, anzi no: cambierà perché crescerà sino a divenire impossibile da descrivere.»  
 

Avevo ascoltato quelle parole in religioso silenzio. Assorta nel bearmi di ogni singola parola che Gilbert Blythe aveva pronunciato per me. Io con tracce di fiori azzurri tra i capelli, le labbra sporche di cioccolata e le guance rosse, non avevo smesso per un singolo istante di starlo a guardare. Io che giochicchiavo con le pagine di un libro che raccontava di due sfortunati amanti, non riuscivo a smettere di guardare diritto negli occhi l’uomo che aveva rapito il mio, di cuore innamorato. E stentavo a crederlo, perché neppure nelle mie più sfrenate fantasie avrei anche potuto immaginare che Gilbert desiderasse sposare me. Oh, l’avevo sperato tanto perché nulla volevo di più nella vita che saperlo per sempre al mio fianco. Ma mai avrei pensato di potergli sentire pronunciare quelle esatte parole. E poi dette in quel modo, sussurrando, a voce un po’ roca e con l’emozione che gli impediva di mantenere il mio sguardo nel suo. Fu il silenzio ad avvolgerci, noi nel chiacchiericcio di una sala affollata di dame, gentiluomini e di bambini urlanti. Noi che non riuscivamo a smettere di vivere uno dentro gli occhi dell’altro. Noi che avevamo smesso quasi di respirare, in attesa che quella risposta venisse pronunciata. Sapevo di volerlo, lo desideravo come si desidera di voler vivere o di respirare, o mangiare, o baciarsi in taluni momenti. Eppure l’emozione in me era tanta che non riuscivo a far nulla se non restare a bocca aperta. Coi fiori tra i capelli e una storia d’amore sfortunata tra le dita. No, non seppi dove trovai la forza, ma a un certo punto gli risposi e il sorriso che lui mi dedicò nell’attimo stesso in cui gli dissi di sì, non ha davvero prezzo e lo conservo come il più prezioso dei tesori.  
   
   
 

 

**Fine**

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Sebbene Avonlea sia una cittadina immaginaria, Charlottetown esiste per davvero. È il capoluogo oltre che il principale centro dell’Isola del Principe Edoardo.  
> [2]Le Chocolate House raggiunsero per fama le Coffee House, locali nati in Inghilterra dedicati alle celebri bevande divenute molto popolari nell’ottocento. Ho creduto che in una grande città americana non potessero essere da meno in quanto a locali del genere rispetto a Londra.
> 
> Questa storia era nata per il contest: “Di fiori, amori e passioni – seconda edizione” indetto da EmanuelaEmy79 sul forum di Efp. Avrebbe dovuto essere diversa, ma qualche giorno fa la giudice del contest ha dovuto abbandonare e io allora mi sono ritirata e ho cambiato alcune cose del mio progetto originale. Il pacchetto da me scelto che s’intitolava: “Non ti scordar di me, fiore dell’amore vero” conteneva alcuni elementi obbligatori tra cui un personaggio che deve compiere un’azione avventata e una battuta di dialogo che recitava: “Pensi si possa aggiustare?”.
> 
> Questa è l’ultima storia che scrivo in questo fandom, almeno per il momento. Ora ho altri progetti, altrove. Ma non escludo di tornarci in futuro, non dimentichiamoci che stiamo tutti aspettando una terza stagione. A questo proposito, per chi lo volesse ho creato un gruppo Facebook dedicato a questa serie: “Chiamatemi Anna – Anne with an E”, chiunque volesse unirsi sarà il benvenuto.


End file.
